


Late night Swinging

by Brain_Not_Found



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Not_Found/pseuds/Brain_Not_Found
Summary: George and Karl are on a late night walk, when Karl spots a playground and decides to go on the swings with George.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Late night Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic 
> 
> I accept constructive criticism to help improve my writing.

It was a chilly night, Karl and George were walking side by side going on a walk. It was silent between the two of them, but it was a comfortable silence that they both enjoyed.

Karl looks around the area they're in, they are surrounded by trees that towers over the both of them, they have droplets of rain dripping down the leaves, making it glisten under the moon light. It was a beautiful sight, his eyes then wonder around and he then spots a playground that looks empty, almost abandoned.

Turning his head towards George who seems lost in his thoughts, he contaplates before speaking up, "Hey, George?" His voice was a little raspy, considering he hasn't talked in a while. 

Georges cocks his head to Karl and hums, "yeah?" He stops, and turns his full attention towards Karl.

"Let's go over there, I spotted a playground over that way, let's go chill on the swings!" He turns his body around whilst talking and points towards the spot where he spotted the playground.

George turns his head where Karl has pointed at, and hesitates before agreeing. "Yeah, sure."

With a newfound excitement, Karl grabs his arm and speed walks towards it, catching George a little off guard which causes him to giggle a little bit.

• • •

When they both arrive, Karl drags George over to the swings, he notices some dust on the swings so before they sit on them, they start to wipe the dust off whilst giggling.

As they sit down, a cool breeze washed over them, causing Karl to shiver a little bit, his hands start to get cold, the tips of his finger starts to feel slightly numb. 'cold..' he thinks.

Looking towards George, who is staring off into the distance, hair messed up from the wind, his cheeks are a nice rosy pink from the cold. His hands are by his sides while he uses his foot to gently rock himself back and forth on the swing.

Slowly, Karl reaches his hand towards George's and gently holds it, his fingers intertwining with his and warmth soon gathering up in his hands making them warm.

Shocked, George looks at their hands and looks up at Karl who is looking anywhere besides him. His face is a blooming red, and he is biting his lip seemingly nervous, his other hand is in his jackets pocket, playing with his fingers inside of it.

Face growing red, George gently squeezes his and Karl's intertwined hands, and starts to move his swing with his foot, making his and Karl's swings move in sync.

They start talking about random things, from whatever is on their mind, to just randomly giggling with eachother.

Karl then nervously looks at George, and clears his throat to try and catch his attention which successfully works. Before even letting him speak, Karl leans forward and traps George into a kiss, almost falling out of the swing while doing so.

Taken aback, George tenses up, not knowing what to do, before slowly closing his eyes and kissing him back, using his other hand to hold Karl's cheek. The kiss didn't last very long before they both slowly pull away, looking into each others eyes, only their breathing can be heard.

Eventually, they start to break into fits of giggles, before calming down and just lean their heads against each other, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading, sorry if it's short. 
> 
> Again, if you have any constructive criticism, please comment it down below. :) 
> 
> I also might make another fanfic? but MMM who knows


End file.
